


Listen Up

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Series: Just Listen [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Bucky and Cap are still dirty AF, But Now Bucky Gets To Play More, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Threw In A Shit Ton Of Feels, M/M, Mainly Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Meeting Shenanigans, Multiple Orgasms, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Multiple, POV Tony Stark, Panties, Peter is of age, Probably More So Now, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexting, Smut, Tony and Peter are something else, cursing of course, it's definitely a thing now, more auditory voyeurism, uncle Bucky, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: Tony and Peter are ready to even the score with the two soldiers and Bucky is their target.





	Listen Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm so nervous to post this because like with all sequels, I'm afraid it won't be as good. Be honest in the comments though

A budget meeting. A fucking budget meeting. Tony tossed some files onto his desk. What type of nonsense did he subject himself to for the sake of saving the world – HE was the budget for god sake. Thankfully there would be something to keep him entertained. He and Peter had been looking for opportunities for payback against the super soldiers and this one seemed promising. Steve had to speak this time and that meant he was likely to sit closer to the front and Bucky as a general rule stayed in the middle. With any luck, the four of them were in for a wicked afternoon, a really wicked afternoon.

When he arrived in the boardroom, true to form, Steve was seated near the head of the table with the presenters while Bucky was further back, chatting with none other than Peter Parker. Peter turned at his entrance and waved him over, “Saved you a spot,” He pulled his jacket off the chair beside him and Tony sat down, greeting Bucky as he did so. “Figured you’d want to be here in case you decide to take a nap.”  Peter winked unbeknownst to the Winter Soldier.

“Tony? A nap? Never,” Bucky jested.

Tony leant forward, “Sergeant Barnes when have you ever known for my attention to stray?” Bucky snorted and turned away from them.

The meeting started and it was all routine. Some agent from accounting droned on a bit, then Steve got up and did his piece. Things took a turn when the lights went out and a couple of accountants started a presentation of the fiscal projections. Once again, all the Avengers were off in their own worlds including Bucky who had checked out a long time ago. He only pulled it in long enough to listen to Steve. Peter and Tony had been pretty quiet aside from Tony’s under-breath remarks and Peter telling him to shut up but then the room went dark and Peter squeaked, “Tony!”

“Relax baby boy,” Tony soothed him softly. “I got you.”  

“I knew you were too happy today,” Peter groused rather adorably.

“I want to play with you. What? Only _Uncle Bucky_ and _Uncle Steve_ get to tease?”

Bucky’s jaw clicked shut; the soldier’s mind was in freefall. Those names alone, the memories they conjured – Holy Jesus, Joseph and Mary! He highly doubted that Tony would actually ambush Peter but even the act was enough to get his head swimming. He strained to catch every word. “We can’t do this here,” Peter pled. “Unc – _Bucky_ is right there.”  

“And I think we know his feelings on the matter.” Buck didn’t have to look to see the shit-eating grin on Tony’s face.

“But you said it wasn’t nice.” Fuck, if he wasn’t being real, someone nominate Peter for an Oscar already. The kid held his voice between trying to remain mature and slipping into his baby persona like a pro.

Tony sighed, “I suppose I should be setting a good example. Uncle Bucky?” What the – Bucky and Peter’s breath caught together. Bucky made himself rotate ever so slightly just to indicate he was listening. “Would you mind if I played with my baby…close enough for you to hear?”

Bucky gulped and glanced at Peter in his peripheral vision, noticing a hand squeezing the kid’s inner thigh. All his blood rushed south. “Do you want to play?” he asked the kid mildly. Peter gulped audibly. “Be honest. Do you want to play with your daddy…right here…right now?”

Peter squirmed, “Yes Uncle Bucky,” he finally admitted in that sweet small voice. He could listen to just that on loop for – fucking – ever.

 “Go ahead sweetness,” Bucky said hoarsely and whatever Tony did, Peter whimpered with a soft ‘daddy please’. He shuddered while his eyes searched for Steve and found him staring back with a predator’s gaze. So hungry, so wanting, he wondered the image the three of them made for him. Steve deliberately took out his phone and began to type.

A moment later, **Playing without me?**

**Couldn’t help it.**

**Of course you couldn’t, not my slut**

“I think Uncle Steve got jealous,” Tony murmured. “Uncle Bucky will have to make it up to him on his knees tonight. Not that he will mind.”

“I don’t want to get him into trouble,” Peter whispered.

“Trust me gorgeous this is the good kind of trouble.” Yes it would be.

“Do I have to be in trouble to get on my knees for you daddy?”

“Need only ask baby, I love hearing you beg for my cock.”

“I love getting it,” Peter cracked, a ghost of his normal self bleeding in.

Chuckles, “And Uncle Steve thinks his baby is the cockslut here.” Bucky bit down on his lips, he really wanted to reach down and see how hard he was but this wasn’t his game and he loved it. 

Steve again, **You are.**

“Can he hear us?” Peter asked, to who Bucky couldn’t tell.

**You can hear them?**

Steve winked, **Sure can doll, super serum perk.**

“Looks that way,” Tony purred. “Worried baby?”

“No, Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky helped us feel so good.” Peter gasped. “I want to do the same for them.”

**Goddamn he’s perfect. Fuck you look so wrecked already.**

**Steve** , Bucky struggled for words. **I need you so bad right now**

 **Soon. Little Peter is putting on a show for you and you haven’t even looked at him.** Steve smirked, **Look at him babe.**

Unable to help himself, Bucky moved his head to Tony and Peter and could have swallowed his tongue. Peter’s shoulder had been bared and little red marks were all over it, Tony’s hand was pushing against his crotch at a steady rhythm. “It’s okay Uncle Bucky, you can look,” Peter whispered and a wave of arousal crashed in on him. “Daddy and I talked about it.”

“Uncle Steve is right,” Bucky choked out. “You are perfect.”

Peter’s face burned but didn’t turn away. “He is perfect,” Tony agreed lowly. “Tell them about last time sugar.” Peter shook his head helplessly. “Don’t be shy, you were amazing. I never did thank you and Uncle Steve,” he added conversationally. “You got him so hot – and me for that matter. I never even took off my clothes, I had to have him. Tell him what you did first.”

“I – I – I,” Peter watched at him timidly. “I sat on daddy’s cock. Just like how Uncle Steve wanted you to do.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Bucky raked his hair with both hands, coming down to grip his neck in an effort to hold it together. Steve was having also having hard time, biting down on the heel of his palm. Before either them could catch their breaths, they went in for another kill. “Then what baby?”

“I asked daddy to make me scream,” the young man admitted. “I wanted you to hear me.” Holy shit, Bucky groaned.

**Tell him we did.**

“We did kiddo,” Bucky dragged in air. “We heard you taking daddy’s cock so pretty.  You were so sweet.”

**He sounded just as nice as you.**

Bucky felt the pre-come starting to gather, damn you Rogers, “Uncle Steve says you sounded just as nice as me.”

“What do you say baby?” Tony prompted.

“Thank you Uncle Bucky, thank you Uncle Steve.”

“You’re welcome,” Buck rasped, putting his head down on the table’s cool surface. Tony took a break to suck on Peter’s neck but Steve refused to give him any mercy.

 **I bet you could cum right now** he wrote.

**I bet if I told you to, you would jack off right in front of the kid**

**You would let him see you shoot in your pants**

**The kid’s a tasty piece but you are always going to be a showy, filthy whore, especially for me**

**Only for you** , Bucky typed with shaky fingers, Steve pounded a fist into his palm.

Tony watched the soldiers fall apart with vindictive pride. He and his boy had one more play and the meeting was winding down. Just then the lights came back on and everyone stood to leave. The room was emptying and Steve was over to them in an instant as they got up as well.

He looked ready to devour Bucky but took a moment to nod at Tony. “I get it now. Thanks for asking.”

“Of course,” Tony wrapped an arm around Peter. “You good sweetheart?”

“Mhm,” Peter hummed.

“So proud of you,” Tony kissed the shell of his ear. This was way out of Peter’s usual comfort zone so they had meticulously planned every stage of the play. “Ready to show them?”

“Yes,” Peter swallowed heavily.

“Show us?” Bucky repeated weakly.

“I really liked listening to Uncle Steve.” How Peter was still able to blush was beyond him but Bucky and Steve were enthralled. “I asked daddy to get something for me.” He shifted to lift his shirt and peel down the waistband of his jeans to reveal the edge of red silk panties. The soldiers staggered and Tony tightened his grip, possessive want thrumming in his veins.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Steve breathed. “You’ll make such a pretty picture for your daddy.”

“Always,” Tony rumbled. “Come on gorgeous, daddy wants to spend some time with his boy.”  

“Okay,” Peter’s eyes sparkled with practiced innocence. “Bye Uncle Bucky, Uncle Steve.” They left them struck dumb, giggling all the way back to their room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Tony hoisted Peter into his arms, locking his legs around his waist. “You are fucking sin incarnate.”

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Peter laughed.

“When you told them about sitting on my cock,” Tony chuckled. “Steve damn-near had an aneurism.”

“We are horrible human beings,” Peter pressed their foreheads together. “I still love you though.”

“Love you too, with everything I’ve got.” Tony kissed him deeply, gently licking the other’s lips for entrance. The younger man opened up and their tongues twined, Peter played with the hair at his nape while Tony ran his fingers down his spine. They fell into bed, stripping away clothes piece by piece except for the red panties. Tony palmed him through the fabric, biting and sucking at his nipples.

“Daddy,” he raked his nails across his shoulders.

“Cum for me sweetheart.” He pressed down harder. “Make a mess of these for daddy.”

That was all it took to push Peter over the edge, soaking the panties through. Stark waited until all the shivers had passed before rolling Peter onto his knees and grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

“Ask me for it,” he ordered slicking up his cock.  

“Please daddy…”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me daddy,” Peter begged. “I need you to fuck me now.”  Tony pushed the underwear aside and drove into him with one clean stroke. He dragged his lover back and forth on him, brutal, blunt thrusts, burying himself deeper and deeper into the tight heat.

Peter sobbed with every move, filthy cries and pleas spilling out until a door slamming caught their attention. Male moans from beyond the walls filtered in and Tony leant over him, “You see what you started? That’s all you baby boy. Turned me, and Uncle Steve, and Uncle Bucky into insatiable sluts like you.”

“Wasn’t me – AH!” Peter cried out as Tony’s slapped his ass.

“You sure about that?” Tony growled. “A delicious whore like you? You could turn a saint, let alone three snakes like us.” He began to thrust again, deliberately spearing his boy hard enough for his entire body to shake.

“Oh my fuck, daddy!” Peter wailed.

“That’s it, let ‘em hear you, just like you wanted.” Tony tightened his grip on his hips. Smack, “I think next time I’ll let them see you come. Make you sit on my dick out there and only they would know how much of an absolute tramp you are.” He kept landing blows, lapping up all the sounds his baby was making.

One particularly hard hit and Peter spasmed, nearing falling into the mattress, babbling mindlessly. “Yes. Yes I’m a slut. I’m a cockslut for my daddy’s dick. I don’t care that they know. I don’t care that they hear me. Just don’t stop daddy please!”

Tony doubled his efforts, fucking into Peter with everything he had. “Oh baby I can’t stop, this is what you do to me. You make me so fucking hot for this cunt that I can’t do anything else.”

“Fuck my cunt daddy, take it, it’s yours.”

“Ah shit,” Tony lost control, spilling into Peter, flooding his insides. Peter shook from head to foot, coming again with a guttural shout. Tony let him go and he fell to side, sprawled out on the covers like a wet dream. Bite marks adorning his flushed skin, cherry red lips parted to let out small pants, wet, wrecked panties clinging to trembling legs. Tony’s cock twitched interest, miraculously hardening once more as he took in the destroyed spider.

Peter noticed and licked his lips, “Daddy…”

“Again?” Tony slid the panties off and laid down behind him. “Always hungry for it.” He slipped back into him, lube and cum making it easy. Sensitive and raw, this wasn’t going to last long so he simply held him, letting his body move on instinct. “Uncle Steve was right, you make such a pretty picture for me. I think he wants you babe.” Peter stretched and mewled, pulling Tony’s hand down to his cock. Tony caught on and began stroking him in time to his movements. “I think he and Uncle Bucky want you to play with them more but I don’t share. Of course, they’re listening now and when they come, they’ll be thinking of you.” The younger man panted, giving one last keening moan as he clamped down and took Tony with him. They tried to catch their breath and Peter mumbled, turning to bury his head into Tony’s neck to sleep, winking out like a light in seconds. The sounds from next door noticeably picked up again, Tony snickered, getting more comfortable with his boy, “We really are packs of sluts.”


End file.
